In theatrical presentation, positionable objects are moved on and off stage to change scenes, show movement in a scene, and/or for other aesthetic purposes. For example, a specific scene may include several positionable objects forming the set. Each of the positionable objects may be moved on and off of the stage according to various known systems and methods.
In one known method, positionable objects have wheels and/or low friction surfaces. The positionable objects are rolled and/or slid on and off the stage to change scenes by individuals referred to as stage hands. This method suffers from the drawbacks that the positioning of the positionable objects can be inconsistent, the stage hands may be seen (resulting in undesirable aesthetics), and/or the movement of the objects can be difficult to control.
In another known method, positionable objects include features permitting the positionable objects to be lifted by cables extending from the ceiling. This method suffers from the drawbacks that the lifting of the object can require a substantial amount of force, wind can cause the positionable objects to sway (which can even cause the positionable objects to hit each other), and the positionable objects can be difficult to modify or fix during a show because they are not easily accessed.
What is needed is an article, system, and process capable of positioning an object on a surface (such as a stage) that do not suffer from the drawbacks of the prior art.